My addiction
by Black-Panther lover
Summary: Malik has an addiction and its hurt Ryou. What will the others say? Will they love him anymore? Whats the addiction. Parring: MarikMalikRyouBakura. Ratting: Ma for later chaptersLemon seens in chp 3&4
1. Chapter 1

-1I don't own Yugioh, and I don't make any money off of my stories because  
there not good enough. Lol.

Ratting: MA, for later chapters.

Paring: Malik/Bakura/Marik/Ryou

My Addiction

Chapter 1:

Malik's pov

I don't know how they still want to be with me. I know that it was my fault  
and so do they. Ryou got hurt because of me and my addiction. I never meant  
for it to get this far. This was never supposed to happen. It was only  
supposed to be used to have a good time. Yet I keep using it after the first  
time, and I became addicted.

My addiction costs us a lot of money. Ryou had full control over the bills  
and money in the house, so we wouldn't end up kicked out of said house. So  
it wasn't a surprise when he found out, nor was it a surprise when he told  
Bakura and Marik about it. They told me to stop and I said I would and we  
left it at that.

That would have been the end of my problem, pain, and story if I had   
actually quit. I did try but after a week I was so out of it that I had to  
go back. I was weak, I knew that but I didn't care as long as I had my  
addiction. Even though I had decided to keep doing what I was doing, I  
didn't want my lover's finding out that I was doing that. I loved them and I  
didn't want to hurt them. So I hid it.

With the lover's I had I knew I would have to be careful with when I did it.  
I loved them so much and I didn't want them to see me in such a state. Ever!  
Like I said, with 'Kura, Ryou, and Marik it would be hard to hide what I was  
doing. I had got away with it for a few months, but as everything that   
suppose to stay in the dark it ends up in the light for all to see. I  
remember the day it all came to an end...

-  
TBC? That's up to you!  
Leave a review saying you want more and you'll get the next chapter! Along  
with Santa shaped cookies! Sorry about the shortness I just wanted to give  
you a little taste of what this story could turn into, if you want it to  
continue. I promise that later chapters will be longer. Thanks to Bookkbaby  
for inspiring this!


	2. Chapter 2

-1I don't own Yugioh, and I don't make any money off of my stories because  
they're not good enough. Lol.

Ratting: MA, for later chapters.

Paring: Malik/Bakura/Marik/Ryou

Summary: ya I still have nothing for a summary without giving away the   
ending, which should be in a chapter three.

My Addiction

Chapter 2:

Bakura's pov

What is Malik sulking about? He should be happy, its not like were leaving   
him over it. Though when Ryou got hurt he did want to kill him. We had said  
no and he agreed and we had left it at that. Maybe we should have just got  
rid of it. Well most likely he would have gone back and got it again. It was  
like he was addicted to it. When it hurt Ryou though Marik had put a stop to  
it. Malik still hasn't talked to Marik since that day, since Marik purged  
the house of it.

He was so angry, and I doubt he'll forgive Marik for it until he gets it  
back. I'm not so sure that Ryou will allow it though. I'm not too sure I'll  
allow it. Yet I don't want Malik to keep sulking about it. When he sulks he  
just gets angrier and angrier until he just blows up and has to smash   
something. I don't want my things smashed! Yet mostly I just want us all  
sleeping in the same bed again. I miss him and damn I need to get a drink.

I don't even know how we could not have noticed right away. Not one of us  
can say we're bright. Not Ryou, Marik, or even myself can ever claim to be  
smart again. Only a complete moron wouldn't notice what had happened. That's  
not saying much for myself but really we should have known. Especially when  
he claimed the garage as his "special place". We would hear weird things and  
he acted weird but we just thought that it was Malik being, well Malik.

We really should have known when the neighbors started looking at us funny.  
I just chalked that up to Marik and Malik being weird and the neighbors just   
noticing it. They even started to tell us that maybe we should think about  
moving it to a different place but I still had no idea what they were  
talking about. Marik thought they were talking about moving Malik some where  
else and nearly killed them. That was the last time a neighbor came over to  
our house.

Ryou started to get suspicious or jealous. He didn't like Malik spending  
most of the day in the garage doing god knew what and then come in the house  
to eat and sleep. If you ask me I think he was only mad because Malik wasn't  
putting out lately. When he noticed lots of money missing he figured it out.  
Well actually he thought he figured it out. He went to confront Malik about  
his addiction. He opened the door and looked in, then went and fainted. I  
barley got there in time before he fell on the floor. I looked up and  
promptly passed out too.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well what do you think? I know no real action yet but not to worry Ryou's   
pov is next. I don't know should I reveal the addiction or wait for Marik's  
pov to reveal it? Let me know what you think in your review. If I get 6  
people who say they want it revealed in Ryou's pov maybe I'll do it, but  
only if I get 6 reviews saying so! I now know where I'm going with this so  
the chapters will come much faster if you review them! As always you get  
rewarded for reviewing my fic's! 


	3. Chapter 3

-1I don't own Yugioh, and I don't make any money off of my stories because  
they're not good enough. Lol.

Ratting: MA, for later chapters.

Paring: Malik/Bakura/Marik/Ryou

Summary: ya I still have nothing for a summary without giving away the  
ending, which should be in a chapter three.

My addiction

Chapter3:

Marik's pov

What was Malik thinking?! Do that! We could have all been hurt. Poor Ryou's   
been in the hospital all week long. Bakura had to be checked over times two  
but I had caught him before he hit the floor. Unfortunately, Ryou slid right  
out of Bakura's hands and knocked his head on the step. Then fell forward  
onto the garage floor where Malik's thing ended up hurting Ryou. Now he's  
moping all around the house. Acting like he's all upset and hurt. He's not  
the one in the hospital, now is he? I don't really blame him, I mean he's   
always been a little weird.

That's not the problem, and that's not why I'm mad. I'm mad because he  
refuses to stop doing what he was doing. Now he's like all mad at us and  
refuses to sleep in our bed. First Ryou has to stay in the hospital, then  
Malik refuses to sleep with us, now Bakura's talking about going up to the   
hospital until Ryou comes home because Ryou's getting antsy and no longer  
wants to stay there. Not that I blame him for that. I hate those damn  
doctors too. What with they're cold listener thingy's and weird pokey thing!  
They're evil!

I sigh and lean my head against the window and listen to see if I can hear  
any of my lover's voices. Nothing. I hear nothing. I get up and walk into   
the kitchen and what I see shocks me. Bakura looks like he's ready to ball.  
Malik has tears sliding down his face too. His shoulders seem to shake every  
so often too. What the hell had I missed?! I walk over and place my hands on  
Bakura's shoulders. He just grabs one of my hands and holds onto it. "What's  
going on here?" I ask when no one seems willing to talk.

Malik quickly wiped his eyes and turned around with a smile on his face.   
"I'm making dinner that's what's going on." He says and then goes to stir  
some sort of sauce. "Malik you had better tell him the truth right now! I  
will not get hit with the blow of being a liar! He has a right to know."  
Bakura whispered the last part. He took a deep breath then got up and walked  
over to Malik. "I love you and so does Ryou. You shouldn't even need to ask  
about Marik's feelings for you. Please I'm begging you don't do this!"  
Bakura all but whimpers out to Malik as he moves closer to him. I still  
don't understand all of what happened but I figure that if I keep listening  
I'll get it sooner or later.

Malik turns around and ends up right in Bakura's arms. He gasps lightly but  
then turns to move away. Bakura wasn't about to let that happen. He  
tightened his hold and pulled him forward. They kissed for a couple of  
minutes before Malik pulled away. "That doesn't change anything. I hurt you  
all, how could you forgive me so easily?" Malik asks him softly. Bakura  
shakes his head. "It doesn't matter. We all love you regardless of the fact  
that we might sometimes pass out." Bakura said then leaned in and kissed his  
neck. Malik shivered a little but leaned into a kiss when Bakura came up to  
capture his lips. I don't know what happened but so long as we have Malik  
back I don't really care.

I walked over and kissed him lightly on the lips. He whispered out that he  
loved both of us. Bakura answered by sucking harder on his neck. I move to  
pull his shirt off of him and he moans as Bakura bites down on the spot he  
was just licking. I quickly pull my own shirt off as Malik tugs at the hem  
of Bakura's signaling his wish of it's removal. I accommodate him then bite  
down lightly between Bakura's shoulder blades as he shares a kiss with  
Malik. I hear Bakura hiss as I start a line of nips up and down his back.  
Barely touching, then a nip, a slight passing of lips over pale flesh. I  
hear him moan even louder when Malik leans over his shoulder and licks one  
of his ear-lobes.

Malik pulls Bakura and me into the bedroom and pushes us down onto the bed.   
He and Ryou never really tops when we play, but I guess that he wants to  
tonight. He unbuttons Bakura and my pants before slowly removing them.  
Nipping every bit of flesh he can get at. Bakura's ready and I can't say  
that I'm far behind him. I turn and pull Bakura closer to me and nibble at  
his lower lip begging for entrance. He grants it and I push my tongue into  
his mouth. He battles for dominance with me for a bit but after a while I  
just stop and pull back, there would be time for that later, right now I   
want to get Malik in between us. Only when I go to look he already behind  
Bakura with a grin. I've only seen him with that look a couple of time and  
after each time one of us were sedated; heavily.

He pulls Bakura's legs apart only to nip at his thighs, which makes Bakura  
cry out in surprise. He keeps nipping, leaving little love bites all over  
Bakura's thighs. He pulls them open even further then asks for the lube.  
Bakura groaned but only shifted his legs open a bit more. Whatever happened  
must have really scared him; for I have never seen him this submissive  
before. I go with it and hand him the lube. He takes it and starts spreading   
it all over his fingers. I crawl in front of Bakura and capture his lips in  
a chaste kiss before I take one of his nipples into my mouth and suck.

I hear Bakura moan and shift some before he goes completely still. Malik  
must have pushed a finger in. I nip at his neck, lick his chest, anything to  
distract him form the initial pain. He grunts but after a few minutes  
started to rock back onto Malik's fingers. I lean up and kiss him again  
before I slide under him and take his member into my mouth and slowly start   
to suck. He groaned and his hips bucked down somewhat. He stiffens a little  
when Malik puts another finger in, but when he starts his search he'll be  
felling better. A few minutes later Bakura throws his head back and cries  
out in pleasure as Malik barely touches his prostate. If that's what he  
sounds like now I wonder what he sounds like when pressure's being added.  
I've never really did any fore play with him before, that was always Ryou's  
or Malik's thing.

Malik pushes another finger in and Bakura is mumbling words that either have  
no meaning or just can't be heard. Malik plays with him for a couple more  
minutes before he pulls his fingers out making Bakura whimper in protest. He   
leans over and kisses Bakura then me before he says something in Bakura's  
ear. The next moment I feel Bakura's mouth around my own member. God I love  
both of them so much! I just want to be with them forever. Any other  
thoughts were driven out of my head when Bakura was forced to deep throat me  
when Malik pushed his own member inside of him.

We all found our own pace and was like that for a while until Bakura turned  
me around and quickly prepared me. Then he pushed into me while biting down  
on my shoulder, leaving a mark for sure. He always did like to leave his   
mark. We got a fast and steady pace that we were all happy about. Malik  
pulled my head back and kissed the space just behind my ear while pumping  
into Bakura again. I felt a hand reach around and grab my weeping member and  
start to pump it in time with our thrust. All too soon I was ready to come  
and so apparently was Bakura. We both came but Malik wasn't done so he kept  
pushing into Bakura making Bakura groan out in exstasy. Malik pumping into   
Bakura made Bakura keep pumping into me. We both were hard and ready for our  
second orgasm in no time and Malik was still not even done with his first!  
This was going to be a long night.

By the time Malik was satisfied we had each came at least 7 times! Needless  
to say we were both a little sore. That was why when the phone rang it was  
Malik who answered. He talked with someone for a few minutes before they  
hung up.

"Who was it?" I whispered so as not to wake Bakura up. He leaned down and  
picked his clothes up and headed into the bath room. He stopped at the door   
way but didn't turn around. "I was going to leave you know that. Just up and  
leave, not tell anyone where I was going so as to keep you out of trouble.  
That was Ryou's doctor. His leg's pretty bad, he's going to need a surgery.  
What do you think I should do?" He asked me this as his shoulders started to   
tremble.

I got up with a slight wince and walked over to him. I took his face in my  
hands and said "I want you right here at my side as does Bakura and Ryou. We  
love you and know that it was just an accident." He turns his head away and  
heads into the shower. I go and sit on the bed and look at Bakura. So that   
was why you were so scared. We won't let him leave, I swear it. I whisper  
into his ear and kiss his temple. He just shifts a little and settles back  
down. When Malik came out of the shower he was dressed and pulled a jacket  
out of the closet. "Where are you going?" I ask.

"To see Ryou, I want to make sure he's ok." He says then kisses both me and  
Bakura before he walks out of the room. I wonder as he leaves if I'll see  
him again tonight. I know it's useless to try and stop him at the very   
moment but that doesn't make it any less hard to let him go. Bakura stirs  
and looks around the room. "Where's Malik?" He asks me sleepily.  
"He left..." Before I could finish he was up and heading towards the door.  
"Damn it, he's not going to come back!" He yelled as I grabbed him and  
pulled him to my chest.

He holds onto me and cries. I don't know what to do as tears spill out of my  
own eyes. I pull him closer as he starts to sob calling out for Malik to  
come back. "Even if I had tried to stop him he wouldn't have stayed. I'm not  
even sure if that would be the best thing for him at the moment. I know he's   
going to see Ryou. Now we can only hope that Ryou will bring him home." I  
say trying to calm him somewhat. I'm not sure about anything at the moment.  
I just hope I'm right for all our sakes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do ya think!? Leave me a review people! If it's a flame though it  
will only be used to roast hotdogs because I'm out of marshmallows! All  
reviewers get rewards so you know what to do! (hint: push the purple  
button.)


	4. Chapter 4

-1I don't own Yugioh, and I don't make any money off of my stories because  
they're not good enough. Lol.

Ratting: MA, for later chapters.

Paring: Malik/Bakura/Marik/Ryou

Summary: ya I still have nothing for a summary without giving away the  
ending, which should be in this here chapter!

My addiction

Chapter 4:

Ryou's pov

I hear the door to my room open up but have yet to see who could possibly be   
there. I'm not worried, all I have to do is push this button and a nurse  
will come. I wait but the person does not say a thing. Maybe it's a patient  
who has the wrong room? I call out asking who's there. Again I receive no  
answer so I tell them to leave before I call the nurse. That's when he steps  
forward and I see who it is. I let go of the breath I didn't know I was  
holding. "Hey." Was all he said before casting his eyes downward. A small  
smile slipped onto my face. Even if I was mad at him I still loved him, and  
his stupid, stupid addiction. "Hey, what are you doing up here this late?" I  
asked with a sigh.  
"I just wanted to see you before your surgery." He mumbled sadly. I blinked  
then laughed a little, "Oh that, ya how embarrassing, having to have surgery  
just to set my little toe in the correct position. You could have just come  
tomorrow with Bakura and Marik. No need to have to leave the comforts of bed   
just for me." I said a little airily.

He started to fidget a little and shifting his body weight from one leg to   
another.  
"What? What's wrong? Are you ok?" I ask worried that he might be too tired  
to stand much longer. So I shift and pat the bed for him to come and sit. He  
hesitated but came and sat next to me. When all he does is sit there staring  
into the sheets I place my hand under his chin and have him face me. "What's  
wrong baby?" I asked really worried now. He just leans forward and pulls me  
into a hug whimpering that he was sorry over and over. I was shocked at  
first but then I just held him to me. "It was an accident, there's no need  
to be sorry baby. I'll be just fine in a few days, you'll see." I told him   
and pulled him closer as he began to shake.

He pulls away from me saying that he won't be here to see me get better. I  
didn't understand. What was he talking about? Of course he would be here,   
where else would he be? "Malik I don't understand. Where would you be if not  
with us?" I ask not really sure I want to know where this is going. He  
shakes his head then kisses my forehead. He was about to walk away but I  
grabbed his hand. "Where will you be?" I demand of him.  
"Away from you so as not to hurt you again." He said and tried to pull free   
of my grip but I refused to let go.

"Away from us? Does Marik and Bakura know about this? Why would you want to  
leave us? You've done nothing wrong!" I tell him trying to get him to see  
that I was ok. "Nothing wrong?! You're in a hospital! And it's all my  
fault!" He yelled at me.  
"No it's not! I refuse to let you go over something this stupid! What are  
you thinking!  
I scream back at him. By now there was a crowd of nurses wanting to help but  
fear being killed if they interrupt us. "It is my fault! Who had the stupid  
addiction? Me! Who got hurt because of it?! You! How can you think that I  
would stay and possibly hurt you again?!" Marik yelled back at me with  
crystal like tears flowing form his beautiful purple eyes.

"It wasn't you! It was the stupid Hippo! It was the one who landed on my   
foot! You didn't force it so there for it wasn't you!" I scream at him. We  
both turned to the door when we heard a loud 'thump'. Everyone around the  
door dropped to the floor in shock. I might have left out the reason as to  
why my foot had been broken. Opps. I lean back and sigh, well at least I  
don't have to keep dogging they're questions anymore. One of the nurses  
asked "You have a hippo sir?" I couldn't help it, the way she turned her  
head and looked like an owl asking about a hippo, I just laughed. I couldn't  
stop laughing. I just keep thinking about the stupid hippo that sat on my  
foot and the nurse and the way Malik looked when I busted the garage door  
open. I laughed so hard that tears started to come down from my eyes.

I tugged a shocked Malik back onto my bed and kissed his soundly. Nibbling   
slightly asking for entrance. He opened his mouth and I pushed into it with  
my tongue. He tasted of coffee and spices. I let my hand travel over his  
chest and rub over his nipples making him gasp in shock and then moan in  
pleasure. His nipples were sensitive, almost as if someone had been sucking  
on them. I pull away and see the nurses staring at us with their jaws  
dropped to the ground. "Do you mind?" I growled. They quickly left the room  
closing the door behind themselves. I then turned to him again, "You're not  
going anywhere, are you?" I asked possessively placing an arm around his  
waist and pulling him to me. He shook his head no before pressing another  
kiss to my lips as his hand slipped under my pajamas waist band and grabbing  
on to my member.

I gasped and pushed up against him. I hadn't had any contact like this in so  
long that I was already hard! He quickly removed both of our clothing and  
leaning down to kiss me again. He rubbed against me making friction and me  
moan. I was sweaty and my member was acing with want when Malik was finally   
ready. I quickly turned over wanting him to enter me. I cried out in shock  
when I felt his tongue push against my opening and past my inner muscles.  
That was nothing compared to the noise I made when he hit my prostate. He  
quickly pulled back making me whimper. I cried out in pain when he pushed in  
just like that. He pulled me close pausing in his movements to comfort me.  
When I was ready I pushed back on him.

He kept pumping into me until I could bearly hold myself up any longer. Then  
he turned me around and laid me down on my back and pushed back in mumbling  
an apology for the quick intrusions. Said something about no lube or wanting  
lube but I was beyond hearing what he said I just wanted him to go deeper.  
After a couple of minutes we found a steady, but fast pace that we both  
liked and kept to it. It was when he was almost near completion that he  
grabbed my member and started to pump it in time with his thrusts. We came  
together moaning out the others name. He nearly collapsed on top of me. I  
moved but after he settled down he pulled me closer to him and mumbled "I   
love you" to me. I nodded and said I loved him too before I fell asleep.

Malik's pov:

I see the phone and I want to call them but what should I say? I sat there  
for awhile just thinking. I could just up and leave but then what would they  
do? Would they come after me? Yes, after all I would do the same if the   
situation was reversed. I sigh and pick up the phone and dial our home phone  
number.

Marik and Bakura's pov:

We sat there doing nothing, waiting for some sign as to what we should do. I   
could still feel Bakura's tears roll down his cheeks and his slight shakes.  
I pull him closer and kiss his temple muttering it will all be alright. That  
Ryou would talk some sense into him. That was when the phone rang. I reached  
over and picked it up. "Hello?" I ask as I run my fingers through Bakura's  
mane of silvery white hair. There was no answer at first but then I heard a  
faint hello. It was Malik! I smiled and asked where he was. He said in bed  
with Ryou. I sighed in relief. I asked when he was coming home. He said  
probably sometime tomorrow. Bakura grabbed the phone out of my hand and told  
Malik that he loved him and missed him and wanted him to come home.

I smiled and then started laughing thinking about everything that had  
happened. Bakura looked at me like I was crazy! I shook my head and told him   
to tell Malik and Ryou that we love them and we'll see them tomorrow and  
then come to bed for the night. I was still sore and I know Bakura was too.  
He talked a little more before he hung up and laid down next to me. I pulled  
him close and kissed his forehead and said that I loved him. He smiled and  
kissed me before settling back down to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Aw, I'm going to miss writing this fic! I hope you enjoyed reading it as   
much as I enjoyed writing it! Please leave me a review, as always I give  
treats to people who review! You know you want some ice cream! Why haven't  
you clicked the purple button yet?!


End file.
